


It Really is a Wonderful Leaf

by Waruitenshi



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Acceptance, Acts of Kindness, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Holidays, Honesty, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It's a Wonderful Life, Kindness, Loneliness, Male-Female Friendship, Snow, Some Humor, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruitenshi/pseuds/Waruitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place near the ending of the episode "It's a Wonderful Leaf" where Bushroot gets taken into custody and spins off into a creation of my own! Bushroot gets an unexpected visit from quite a curious redhead. Some cuteness between Gosalyn and Bushroot ensues! One shot. Friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Really is a Wonderful Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Darkwing Duck fic, so LOL any helpful advice on how to better improve my writing of the characters is welcome. 
> 
> I watched this episode and came up with a cute idea for these two. And yes, I know, I'm doing this fic a little early but meh. I really don't care so long as it gets done and I'm happy with it. Lmfao! This is basically a friendship fic since Gosalyn is so young, but it does hint at romance to come maybe? XD I leave that to your imagination dear reader! Enjoy!
> 
> Oh another note: does anyone actually have an issue with a Darkwing Duck character falling for Gos in her 9 year old age on the cartoon? LoL I mean, she hasn't aged since 1991, so she's probably pretty old by now. I mean... wtf? XD But anyways, just a question since I read some fics where that sort of thing happened but they still waited until she was old enough to decide stuff for herself and be all legal, etc. So don't be hatin' on a curious writer. XD 
> 
> Now! ON WITH THE STORY! Please review! I find them tasty!

It really burned her beans when they had collected all the presents and Gosalyn had seen how upset her friend Honker was when they couldn't find his family's gifts. And it made her feel even worse when he tried to act like everything was okay.

This was all that darn fern faces fault! When they hurried back to find her dad, they arrived just in time to see Bushroot handcuffed and getting hauled away by the cops. As soon as she saw the green grinch himself, the redhead wasted no time in scooping up a wad of snow and balling it up as she rushed toward him.

Bushroot was feeling terribly cold from having been frozen and was trying to thaw out so the cops wouldn't break him to bits when they went to move him into the back of their van.

And he barely had time to think when he heard someone shout at him. All he heard was "HEY HEDGEHEAD! EAT SNOWBALL!" and then as he turned around to see who said it, he ended up with a snowball right in the eye!

It stung pretty badly. Whoever threw it had one heck of an arm, that was for sure! He yelped in pain and tried to cup his injured eye with his leafy hand, but the cuffs ended up banging into his tender and still slightly frozen beak; adding more insult and injury.

With his one good eye, he managed to peer down and see the rambunctious redhead that always seemed to follow Darkwing around. Bushroot blinked in confusion and then frowned. "What do you want kid? Can't you see I'm a bit tied up with getting arrested here?" He asked irritatedly; not feeling much up to getting further harassed by children tonight.

"Like you don't deserve it! You ruined my best friends Christmas for him and his ENTIRE family!" Gosalyn shouted angrily at him. Bushroot started a bit at such an angry outburst; it reminded him a bit of when Negaduck was fuming, and plus he had never been too good at dealing with anyone angry at him, much less angry females… Yeesh!

"Wh-wh-why should I c-care? It's not like anyone cares whether I have a merry Christmas or not!" He stuttered and huffed; crossing his vine arms over his narrow chest and trying to pretend like she didn't just frighten him.

"And why should you?! You're a criminal who tried to ruin the holidays for everyone! Why should someone that evil get anything but a lump of coal smacked upside their head?" She countered; still rather ticked.

Out of ALL the criminals of St. Canard; the Fearsome Five being included, why would the supervillain she least thought would do such a thing be the one who had? It didn't really make sense and something about it bothered her.

Bushroot opened his mouth to retort, but stopped and she was stunned to see a hurt look in his big blue eyes when she called him evil. Then suddenly he sighed and his whole body slumped forward as a look of utter despair fell over his face.

"Ooooh…! What's the use… you're right! I've done a terrible, TERRIBLE thing!" His leafy hands went to his eyes as he covered them in shame. Gosalyn wasn't sure what to think. It was unusual for a villain to actually be sincere and sorry about… well… anything!

"All I w-wanted was to enjoy Ch-Christmas, but they just wouldn't l-leave me alone! But I n-never meant for th-this to happen! Th-they should j-just chop me into mulch a-and use me to f-fertilize the tree in Central P-Paaaaaaaaaaark!" The somber scientist sobbed into his leaves before giving a pitiful wail at the end; further taking the redhead aback as she took a cautious step away.

His words made Gosalyn pause and frown. "Wait… do you mean to tell me that you went and caused _all_ this trouble cuz some people upset you…?" She asked; and both were surprised to find her voice had calmed and softened.

Bushroot sniffled and tried to collect himself enough to form coherent sentences. "Well, y-yeah! I wouldn't have done anything bad, but some jerks treated me horribly and chased me around, calling me a monster and trying to kill me! And all I wanted was a watering can for my plant pals!" He managed to choke out before the waterworks began again.

"Oh…" Was all Gosalyn could think to say. Her frown deepened and she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "No wonder you went all Holiday Hitler on everyone…" His blue watery orbs widened at the fact that she understood, and he gave a tentatively shaky nod.

The cops stood there eying one another for they weren't quite sure what to do. They HAD been hoping she'd continue hurting the plant duck. Her dad had thankfully been busy giving the police information about what happened with Honker and Launchpad helping explain things (though Launchpad typically made things more worse than better most of the time).

"I'm n-not evil y'know… just misunderstood." Bushroot mumbled miserably. And it was then that she noticed how miserable he looked! He seemed to be moving rather sluggishly and was shivering pretty badly. But before she could say anymore, the cops got tired of waiting for her to do more damage to Bushroot and decided to haul him off to prison so they could go home.

As the van drove off, she could see his sulking form fading away through the bars in the doors on the back. A sudden sadness and empathy filled her and nagged at her as she muddled over their conversation while she, her family and friend headed back home for the night. It wasn't until a little while later that an idea occurred to her, and she managed to talk her dad into taking her out and making two more stops for the night.

Sitting in a cold, dark, dank cell in St. Canard penitentiary sat none other than the half-plant half-duck supervillain known as Bushroot. It was Christmas Eve night and he had been sulking in the dreary confinement ever since Darkwing had thwarted him yet again.

Sure, now that he had some time to calm down and think over his actions, he could clearly see that perhaps he'd gone a bit far in exacting some well deserved holiday vengeance upon all those who had been ruining it for him.

But only because he figured some of them (the ones who hadn't bothered him) were probably undeserving of his wrath. Especially since that little redhead had pointed it out…

And after all of it, what had it gotten him anyway? Arrested on Christmas Eve, huddled up on the questionably damp cot in a jail cell. All alone, with not even his plant friends to offer him company from his already empty life.

"Geez… why did I have to go and lose my leaves over this silly season anyway? I could've just gone home, and by now I'd be all snug and warm in my flowerbed; surrounded by all my floral friends!" The mutant botanist all but sobbed somberly to himself; being as self-loathing as ever, if not more so considering.

He hugged his knees further toward his chest as he closed his eyes and shook from both sorrow and cold. It was so icy in the cell that every shiver wracked his plant body with pain; making his solitude all that more unbearable. The villainous vegetation just wanted the morning to come already so that he could at least get some sunlight…

Meanwhile, somewhere in the prison, Darkwing Duck was walking with his adopted daughter and a guard down the halls. The caped crusader leaned down and whispered anxiously so only the redhead could hear.

"Uh… Gos, do you _really_ think this is such a good idea?" He all but cringed and made a wheezing sound as some of the crooks he'd put away that were still away glared evilly at him, and he shuffled closer to his daughter; who seemed unfazed by any of them as she had her mind on her mission.

"Relaaaax Darkwing. It won't take long. We'll be home before ya know it!" She said positively; a frown of determination set upon her face as she marched down the hall. They stopped outside a thick door and had to wait for the guard to open it. It was a high security wing they had to hold the supervillains until they could be safely moved to that supervillain prison they made.

They couldn't get Bushroot there that night due to the weather being so bad. So for tonight they'd have to keep him locked up in a holding cell. As Gosalyn was about to enter, her father placed a hand lightly but firmly on her shoulder.

He gave her a look that was full of worry and uncertainty and she knew it as his way of saying that she could turn back if she wanted too. But she merely gave him a soft, reassuring smile before following the guard through the door; leaving the concerned crime fighter alone in the hall.

Gosalyn Mallard followed the guard down the hall to a room that lead into the room where Bushroot's holding cell was. "If yaz need help lil lady, just holla okay?" The guard told her; as even he knew it was risky letting a kid in to see a supervillain.

She gave a nod and then he let her in after unlocking the door. It was the soft sound of voices that caught Bushroot's attention, but he didn't so much as rustle a leaf. However, upon the sound of the door opening, it did rouse him enough to peer over his knees just enough to see; his lavender foliage-like hair hanging over his eyes like a fluffy curtain so she couldn't tell if he was awake or not when she entered.

All he could make out was the small silhouette of someone in the shadows. And for a moment he hoped like heck it wasn't that horrible little piggy girl who ripped some of his hair out earlier that evening.

"Wh-who's there…?" He asked; trying to keep a calm voice despite his previous bit of crying and the shivers that still troubled him. Gosalyn could make out the supervillains appearance well enough in the dim light of the fluorescent bulb that flickered above and by the faint amount of moonlight that trickled in through the bars high up in the wall of his cell.

He didn't look very well. It actually caused a pang of anger for how badly they treated their inmates and also of pity for the poor mutant duck. She hurried forward without thinking, and that was when his puffy eyes widened at seeing just who it was, before his face fell into a gloomy frown.

"Why're _you_ here? Come to throw _more_ snow at me?" He asked snidely. Gosalyn went to open her beak to speak, but then closed it and saw how he was all huddled up. She figured he must be pretty cold. So, the young Mallard took off the extra coat she had put on (in order to better sneak it in) and took a couple more steps closer to the bars and held it out.

"Here…" Gosalyn offered softly. He was stunned for about a minute as he just stared at the article of clothing. It was obviously too big for her and she had her own under it. Had she brought that just for him? No… that didn't seem right at all. But even so…

Bushroot slowly uncurled from himself and stood up. He tentatively approached the bars and reached a his hand out to grasp the coat. They both gave a little start and gasped quietly when his cold appendage brushed against her warm little hand.

He quickly snatched the coat; retracting his arm back into the cell and clutching the garb to his chest. "Th-thanks…" Bushroot muttered in an unsure tone. "You're welcome." She replied in a similar one.

It was very weird indeed. Not long ago, she'd been simply infuriated with this plant-duck hybrid. But now… she couldn't help feeling not only bad for him, but also rather empathetic.

There was a pregnant pause as he stiffly put on the coat; relaxing into the warmth her body had left within it and sighing as he closed it around himself. "Um… I know it's probably weird to ask… but are you okay?" Again, he was surprised and took a moment before speaking.

"Not really. I'm colder than a bag of frozen peas, in pain because it's so cold. And I'm lonelier than ever." He sighed heavily and hugged the coat tighter around himself as he flopped gracelessly on the edge of the cot.

"I'm sorry." It slipped out before she could think better of it, despite her actually meaning it. Wide blue eyes stared at her. "Huh? Why? I'm just some sour grape who ruined your friends Christmas remember?" He was still in a rather bitter mood, but she guessed he had plenty of reasons, so she couldn't feel too annoyed.

"You did, but I managed to fix it… and I ended up learning a valuable lesson too." His head perked up and he looked at her incredulously. "Seriously…? How? What _possible_ lesson could you learn from that?!" He was thoroughly perplexed and she almost wanted to giggle at the face he made.

"Well, my dad was trying to teach me that it's better to give than to receive. But I didn't get what he meant until I saw how Honker's holiday would've been ruined. So I gave him all of mine and then it made sense." Gosalyn told the other honestly; a warm smile gracing her face at recalling how happy Honker and his family had been.

"Oh… wow… you really gave up your own gifts just to make someone else happy?" Bushroot asked, quite thunderstruck. Though at least he was feeling rather better now that he had a nice, warm coat to huddle up in and some company; as curious as it was.

She gave a nod and her smile widened brightly. "Well yeah, I mean, Honk is my pal. That's what friends do. Besides, it IS the holiday season, so the whole spirit of giving thing sorta applies y'know?" For being a little girl who was locked in a room with a well-known supervillain, he found it puzzling and oddly nice that she seemed so at ease and confident.

"That doesn't really explain why you're here though." He decided to point out; having been wondering why she was here in the first place if it wasn't to hurl snowballs at him.

"Oh that! Well, actually it kinda does." Gosalyn paused for a moment before taking off her backpack; which he hadn't noticed she had on until now as it had been hidden under the coat and not seen well in the dim light.

His eyes practically popped out of his head when she pulled out a small, colorfully wrapped box from her pack and held it out a tad bashfully. Were his eyes playing tricks on him or was the girl really blushing?! Huh… he wasn't quite sure what to make of this one…

But he still couldn't help the hope and excitement that started to bubble up. Bushroot got up from his cot again and hastened over to the bars so quickly that it surprised her a little, and she withdrew back a few steps before realizing he meant no harm. He was a tad hurt at first, but realized she was just surprised and couldn't help a smile pulling at the corners of his beak when the redhead stepped back to her closer proximity.

"What's this…?" He asked; unable to hold back his giddiness. She held it right up to the bars this time; apparently either feeling braver or thinking he wouldn't hurt her. Which she was a bit of both, and he didn't have any intention of harming her anyways. What would be the point? She was the first person to show him real kindness in goodness knows how long! He wasn't about to purposefully spoil that!

"It's a present." She answered with her usual bright smile. The villain stared at her in astonishment. "Really? For me?!" Gosalyn nodded and he couldn't help how touched he was. His eyes started to water again.

"Oh, but I've been nothing but awful to you! Why on earth would you want to give a rotten plant monster like me a gift?" Seeing that he looked like he was about to cry and that he was being quite hard on himself, she couldn't help her brow furrowing.

"Well… you're not _really_ a monster." He looked at her like she'd suddenly sprouted another head. To which she felt her face warm up and she shuffled her feet. "I mean, yeah, you're a mad scientist who mutated himself to become a plant-duck hybrid… but you don't act like a monster…" Gosalyn had given him her honest opinion. And his mind was simply blown by it.

He felt his own face flush and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh… um… th-thank you- uh… you know… I don't even know your name." Bushroot suddenly realized embarrassedly.

"I'm Gosalyn, but you can call me Gos." The redhead said with an airy wave of her hand and a smile to match. He couldn't help returning it with a small, shy one of his own. "I'm Reginald Bushroot… though I guess you can call me Reggie if you want… my villain name seems a bit too formal." She gave a nod of agreement.

There was a pleasant pause of silence as they shared a smile, before she felt another blush coming on and cleared her throat. She gave the outstretched present a little shake to show she was still offering it. He blinked and then took the hint; feeling a little sheepish again as he accepted it.

It was a small box wrapped in purple wrapping paper with blue polka dots and tied up in a green ribbon. The tag on it was red and read: " _To: Bushroot. From: Gos_." He smiled widely at that and tucked the tag into the pocket of his coat.

He was a little hesitant at first, but then he opened it up and he inhaled a sharp breath at the contents inside of it. It was a pretty looking white metal box that had a floral pattern on it of green vines and purple flowers, and on the center of the box on the top of the lid was a drawing of the sun. It was one of the prettiest things anyone ever gave him! Bushroot turned his head to gape at her. Not sure what to say.

She giggled and waved her hands at him lightly in an encouraging manner. "Well go on. Open it already!" The plant duck nodded and flipped the silvery little latch on the front and when he opened it, the botanist realized that it was a music box!

A soft and wonderful little tune that sounded strangely familiar began to play. "That's odd… I think I know this song…" He said more to himself than the redhead outside his cell. "It's Raining Sunshine." She piped up.

"Beg pardon?" He quirked an eyebrow and she giggled. "That's the name of the song. I remember hearing it on a Christmas movie and it just kinda seemed to fit you…" Again she shuffled her sneakers and blushed a bit. Though why she did, the youngster had no idea.

"O-oh… it's a really nice song." He ran a leafy hand over the frame of the box in a fond manner before giving her a genuine smile that took her by surprise. "I really like it… Thanks Gos." Bushroot said; trying out the nickname and finding it rolled off the tongue in a nice and friendly way that made him feel all warm and happy.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas Reggie." Gosalyn beamed. Suddenly he frowned with a mixture of thought and worry. "Wait a second, I don't have anything for you!" An instant gloom started to fall back over him before her laughter made him eye her curiously.

"What's so funny?" He asked in more of a pouting manner than a mean one. "Nothing. It's okay. You don't have to get me anything. That's the whole point; giving and not receiving." She told him as if it were obvious.

"So… you came all the way here to give me a gift and a coat?" The scientist was confused; especially when she nodded. "Yep! I know it isn't technically Christmas yet, but I wanted you to have a nice one anyways." This didn't really do much but baffle him further.

"Yeah, but why?" She sighed and frowned. "If you really gotta know… It's because I used to be an orphan and I had to spend Christmas all alone, so I can understand how it feels." He saw the sadness in her eyes from having to recall the memories and felt sorry for having asked.

"Everyone always got adopted around the holidays, but no one ever wanted me. No matter what I did…" The youngster gave a small sniffle and then made herself smile. "That's why I came here to make sure you at least had SOME company. Especially after what you said about how this all got started." She explained; referring to earlier when he told her how badly people had treated him.

The young Mallard probably might've snapped too had she been in his shoes, or roots rather, and had his powers. She wasn't exactly little miss innocent herself and had retaliated against people who tried to do wrong to her or did.

It seemed she had a bit more in common with Reggie than she previously thought. And even he was starting to see that. "Awww! Thanks Gos. I really do appreciate it. One thing I've been wondering though…" Bushroot said thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" She quirked her eyebrow. "How did you get in here when it's so late?" She smirked and snickered at this. "Let's just say I know someone who was able to get me in." Gosalyn replied secretively; all the while thanking her dad for him being the hero that caught Bushroot, and the cops who allowed Darkwing the favor since he DID save Christmas and all. It was the least they could do.

Bushroot quirked an eyebrow at that, but couldn't help admiring her sneakiness and potential for villainy. It baffled him as to why she hung around that caped klutz at all! But then again, she WAS here wishing a well-known supervillain a happy holiday, so maybe there was hope for her yet.

He regarded her with a smile. "What made you pick a music box?" His green fingers idly caressed over the painted metal; feeling a bit fonder of the gift seeing as it wasn't made of wood.

"That friend of mine said plants like soft music, and I figured getting you something like potting soil wouldn't have been as thoughtful, so…" She gave a little shrug and stuffed her hands inside of her coat pockets; she had to keep it on since it was pretty chilly.

"Hmm, makes good sense. I think I prefer it to soil anyway." He said as he closed the box and held it in his lap. "At least this is more permanent, so that way I can better remember this night." The look on his face made her emerald orbs widen in awe. He looked so content as he stared down at the box.

"Well um… I-I'm glad… that you like your present." His attention fell back to her as the little stutter made him curious. He saw her cheeks reddened from more than just the Winter weather and chortled.

"Heh, y'know… I don't think I've enjoyed a nice conversation with a member of the opposite sex in quite some time… or, at all really. Yeah, now that I think about it, this is probably the first time I actually felt comfortable talking to a girl before." He pressed a finger to his beak as he pondered this aloud.

"If it makes you feel better, this is the first time I've had a non-hostile chat with someone in a jail cell." She couldn't help laughing airily. He looked so funny for some reason when he was all bemused like that, and his smile was just as amusing since he looked so innocent and harmless for a supervillain.

It reminded her of her geeky dad and friend. Might be one of the reasons why she never had any real ill feelings towards Reggie before. He really did have likeable qualities once you got passed the whole angst ridden villain thing he had going on.

Wait… did she just say that she _liked_ Bushroot? Well, okay, she thought it, but what the heck? Okay, so yeah, when he wasn't trying to mulch her dad and/or Launchpad, go all crazy and spaz out from loneliness or someone ticking him off, or basically doing bad things because he somehow got it in his head that it was the right thing to do, Bushroot _was_ rather likeable she supposed… for a supervillain…

He wasn't as scary looking as he thought, and because she saw him for the geeky, lonely guy who just wanted a friend that he really was under the whole supervillain hat he'd taken to wearing just to get by with being the way he was (not like the rest of the world gave him much choice she thought bitterly), Gosalyn couldn't help thinking that maybe, juuuust maybe, if he did have a friend, he wouldn't be so evil.

"Hey Reggie, I don't think I have much longer to stay toni-" She began, but being the spaz he could be, his eyes grew large and he was suddenly clutching the box tightly as his whole body went ridged; the panic of being abandoned starting to fall over him like a bucket of ice water.

"Y-y-you mean you have to go? NOW?! D-did I do s-something wrong?! I'm sorry if I did! Please d-don't go yet!" The music box rolled off his lap and onto the cot as he hastily set it aside to spring forth like a jack-in-the-box and clutch at the bars like a frightened child who realized he was all alone and lost in a mall.

The whole thing made Gosalyn's stomach churn at the fact that she was able to empathize with his panic as she had felt similar when she was left in the orphanage after her Grandfather was murdered. And before she could think better of it, her hands slipped from her pockets and curled gently around his leafy ones.

"Calm down Reggie! Geez, if you keep that up you'll alert the guard outside and _then_ I'll have to leave!" The redhead warned in a hushed tone. He gave a quiet gasp at the physical contact but made no move to pull away. And when she spoke he quieted and felt rather ashamed for his rather childish behavior.

But if it got him this sort of pleasant attention, maybe it wasn't all that regrettable after all. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled sheepishly. "It's okay. Just try not to freak out again, okay?" Reggie nodded and smiled when she gave him a rather sunny one.

"As I was _trying_ to say earlier… I have to go in a bit, but I was wondering if maybe you wanna hang out again sometime?" The plant duck stood stunned for a moment before recovering enough to ask a question. "You mean… like _friends_ …?!" Reggie's voice was quiet and it sounded like he was afraid to hope, much less ask.

"No, _not like_ friends." These words made his flowery hair droop like it was wilting as his heart fell. " _As_ friends." She finished in a genial way and the lavender petals that made up his hair sprang back to life as he felt all warm and happy! Poor guy was just a rollercoaster of emotion. She wondered briefly if Honker would've been this bad if she hadn't befriended him.

"Oooh really, _truly_ do you mean it Gos?!" She nodded; a tad taken aback by the excited tone he now had as his hands slipped out from under hers to hold them in his, and causing her to feel her face heat up and her stomach feel all nice and fluttery. It was weird that she kept getting all blush-y, but she was the type of person to just roll with it since her life was pretty weird anyways. And she preferred it that way.

"Finally! A friend, a real, intelligent friend! And I didn't even have to grow you! Oh this really IS a wonderful leaf-er I mean, life! Ah who cares! This is all so great!" He gave a laugh and her hands a gentle squeeze. His attitude was rather contagious and soon she found herself beaming right back at him.

"So long as we don't do anything evil. I don't think my dad will let me be friends with someone who's doing supervillain stuff." She made a face that showed she thought her father was rather silly. "But that's only cuz he thinks I'll get hurt."

Bushroot gave an understanding nod. "Oh that's okay! We can do LOTS of other stuff! Together… as _friends_!" He said the last word in such a fond and genial way as he gazed down at her with an expression to match; his big blue eyes twinkling.

"O-okay…" Gosalyn said a tad bashfully; not really sure what to make of that, but finding she didn't mind it. "Oh but I guess you'll probably be locked up… and we can't do any of that stuff…" Her happy mood faltered and she looked sad.

It shocked him that she'd be upset about that, but it only encouraged his newfound elation, and he took her chin in his leafy fingers and lifted her head up to look back up at him as he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"No need to fret my feisty little flower! I'm pretty used to breaking out of jail by now, so I doubt it'll be long before I'm out!" He told her in his confident tone he usually had when a heist or experiment was going good; the need to cheer up his newly made friend was surprisingly strong and it was worth it when she perked back up.

"Keen gear! Are you gonna bust outta here by using your plant powers on the plants at the front desk?! Or maybe on some of the trees outside?!" She began to ramble in that excited way she tended to when in the mind to cause some trouble.

"Oh, oh! What about growing some ivy to bust apart the concrete walls of your cell outside the window and climbing down that way?!" Gosalyn's spirited stream of ideas overwhelmed him a bit, but it was very helpful and made him chuckle good-naturedly. The kid really did have the potential to be one heck of a good bad apple!

"Whoa there kiddo!" He gave her a pat on the head; finding it nice to finally be able to show friendly affection towards a non-plant being. "All very good ideas, and I'm sure I'll use one of them soon, but like you said before; we should try to keep quiet or else the guard might come in to check on us." Bushroot explained and it was her turn to look sheepish, which he thought was endearing.

"Right, right. My bad. Heheh…" She chortled nervously and felt better when he ruffled her red hair a little. "Quite alright dear daffodil." Reggie told her with a smile before deciding that maybe it was time to wrap this up when she failed to stifle a yawn. "Hmm, it's getting late. I think maybe you better go home and enjoy your Christmas Gos." The not so mad scientist told her gently.

"Are you sure? I could probably stay a bit longer." Gosalyn offered; feeling bad for having to leave her newly made floral friend earlier than expected. His smile widened and she felt all tingly when he took both of her small hands in his leafy ones again.

They weren't cold and lifeless like they looked since she thought they'd be more plant-like but they had a warmth of their own, and were strong despite their delicate appearance.

"It's okay. Now that I know I have a friend waiting for me when I get out, I feel a lot better about you going to spend time with your family for Christmas… Especially when you gave me what I've always wanted." Bushroot told her in an endearing tone that had the troublemaker all squirmy and flushed again.

"A music box?" She asked tentatively; though she was pretty sure what he meant. He shook his head; looking amused. "No Gos… a friend." And with that, he took one of her hands and placed a feather light kiss to the back of the delicate appendage; that sent those butterflies a fluttering again in her stomach, before letting it slip out of his nimble green fingers.

"Now run along home and enjoy your holiday, okay?" She smiled blushingly and nodded. They shared a smile for a few seconds more before Gosalyn turned to go and knock on the door to signal she was ready to leave.

"Oh, and Gosalyn?" The redhead turned curiously to look back at the happy horticulturist. "Merry Christmas." He said in that heartwarming way of his that kept causing her to feel all giddy and girly. She beamed sweetly as the door began to open. "Merry Christmas Reggie." And with that, the young girl turned and left to go back to her cape crusading father.

And for the rest of that night, Reginald Bushroot sat on the cot in his cell; happier than Spike was when they played fetch. The little music box was open on his lap and playing its twinkling and soft tune as he replayed their little visit and thought of all the fun he and his new friend could have. Which of course lead to plans for escape, but he figured that could wait a little while at least.

He was pretty content for now, and while he snuggled up in his fluffy, warm coat the supervillain began to hum quietly along to the melody. Having a friend was going to be so much fun!

They could do all sorts of stuff! And maybe if he played his cards right, they'd even become partners in crime one day? But meh, even if she didn't want that, he knew he didn't really care so long as they stayed friends.

And for the first time in a while, the misunderstood mutant botanist fell asleep with the feeling of happiness and acceptance… the melodious music echoing quaintly in the small cell and on into the night until it ran out; waiting to be rewound by its green owner when the morning light came.

Meanwhile, Gosalyn was riding back home with Darkwing in the rat catcher. They had been pretty silent as her dad already had gotten her reasons for wanting to visit the chlorophyllose criminal before they made the trip.

And though he found it very unusual, he had to remember that his adopted daughter was anything but normal. And the masked mallard ended up giving in to her request when she told him she believed everyone, even Bushroot, deserved a nice Christmas.

She really could be too persuasive sometimes… he had no idea how she was able to talk him into the things she did. However, when they got home and Gosalyn went to hang up her coat, that was the moment he noticed it…

"Hey Gos, what happened to that coat Launchpad lent you?" Darkwing asked as he took off his own coat as well. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that Dad. I'm sure it'll turn up soon." Gosalyn replied in an amused and knowing manner.

Drake wanted to question his daughter on that note, but it was late and he had a lot to do when the morning came; providing there wasn't any crime of course. So the fretful father left it alone to discuss another time when he wasn't thoroughly exhausted. Saving a major holiday really took a lot out of a hero.

When evening fell on Christmas day, and they were all sitting around the TV watching the usual holiday programs, their current show was interrupted by a news alert saying how Bushroot had somehow managed to break out of jail by means of using vines to bust the wall apart.

Though Gosalyn felt responsible and a little bad for it having been one of her ideas, she couldn't help how that was overridden by a rather proud and giddy feeling that he had actually used one of her suggestions and that it worked so well!

Okay, so maaaaaybe that was bad of her, but no ones perfect, right? That thought made her smirk a little and decide that so long as her dad didn't know and no one got hurt, that perhaps causing just a _teeny tiiiiiny_ bit of mischief with her supervillain friend might not be all that horrible… heck, it might even be fun!

But soon Christmas came to an end, and the days turned from weeks, to months, and even years as the pair of misfits found amusement in quite a few things that they either shared in common or taught each other; whether it was hokey or messing around with chemicals in Bushroot's lab.

The unusual yet wonderful friendship that blossomed between the two by accident, grew into a most beauteous gift that Bushroot and Gosalyn cherished no matter what came their way. Heck, Bushroot even stopped committing quite a few crimes since he wasn't so desperate to make a friend ever since he had found one in spirited redhead. So things went much smoother.

And every time Christmas or any holiday came around, they always made sure they spent time together. Because there was _no_ better present than having the company of someone you care about…

* * *

**~The End~**


End file.
